There have been developed technologies for scoring a dance of a person and notifying the person of the scoring result.
Examples of the technologies for scoring and evaluating a dance of a person may include a technology for scoring a dance of a trainee. To quantitatively evaluate a dance, the technology acquires motion feature quantities from an image of a trainee of the dance and a model image of a trainer and analyses the acquired feature quantities to compare their spectra.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-073935
To score or evaluate a dance of a person, it is desired to extract a timing at which the person takes a rhythm, that is, a motion or a timing at which the person takes a beat. The conventional technology described above, however, may possibly fail to readily extract a motion or a timing at which a person takes a beat because of a large amount of processing for the analysis and to evaluate a tempo of a motion of the person.
In an aspect, a dance of a person is scored by capturing a motion of the person with a camera, analyzing a moving image obtained by the capturing with a computer, and extracting a rhythm of the person, for example. In a specific method, for example, a part of the face and the body of the person or an instrument used by the person, such as maracas, are recognized from the moving image by a predetermined recognition technology, such as template matching. This generates time-series data of a moving amount of the recognized part of the face and the body or the recognized instrument. Subsequently, a Fourier analysis or the like is performed on the time-series data, thereby extracting a rhythm of the person from components in a specific frequency band. By comparing the extracted rhythm of the person with a reference rhythm, for example, the dance of the person may be scored based on the comparison result. In the case of using template matching to recognize a part of the face and the body of the person or an instrument used by the person, such as maracas, from the moving image in the aspect above, for example, comparison between a template and a part of the moving image is repeatedly performed. This increases the amount of processing for the analysis, thereby increasing processing load of the computer.